Never Let you Go
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Albus has a new girlfriend and it's tearing Lily apart. He wants to move on, but Lily won't let him forget. Will she get over their forbidden love and release him from her hold? Mature themes for incest and sexual content. LilyLuna/Albus Severus/Ofc. Requested by Wizmage.


Never let you go.

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Albus had a new girlfriend. Lily doesn't like her. He want to move on, but Lily won't let him. Will she realized their forbidden love is wrong and release her hold on him?

**Pairing: Albus servus/Lily Luna**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author notes: Alright so once again I must say that this is my first Albus Severus/Lily Luna pairing. And Yes again, it was a hell of a challenge. **

**Also, this story is requested for Wizmage and idea of the story has been an idea I had in my head for a while and this is my second story request! I am thrilled! so this is for you and I hope you like it.**

**Plus, anyone that has any request or ideas, Let me know. I will try my best to write them since my hands are full at this time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It was a warm spring afternoon in the Potter household. Ginny was in the garden gathering flowers for the outside picnic . She wanted everything to be special, especially that her youngest son Albus Severus Potter was bringing his girlfriend, Melody Perkins over to meet the family.**

**Lily Luna on the other hand wasn't thrilled, sitting on her bed in her bedroom with an angry expression. Lily wasn't a big fan of Melody and it wasn't thrilled that she was coming over. To her melody Perkins was nothing but a school slut who was playing her brother like a card on the table. Who Albus thinks he is? He's not perfect; neither is James but he's better and now she was forced to kiss his ass in front of his girlfriend who Lily could clearly see was a manipulator and only wanting to date Albus because he was the son of the great, her father Harry Potter.**

**Raising up from her bed she walked over to her window and watched as her mother was cutting the dry stems of the yellow and red roses placing them in a clear vase filled with water and slices of lemons.**

**''Everything high and tidy for Albus and his little tramp,'' Lily thought to herself, If only they knew what was really going on between me and him...**

**There was knock on the door and Lily turned around to see James peering in smiling.**

**''You alright, sister?'' He asked her smiling.**

**Seeing James smile, Lily anger subsided. There was something about James that no matter whether or not she was having a bad day or a cloud over her head, he will always be the one to cheer her up since Albus was too occupied now with his own needs.**

**''I'm fine, James, Tell Mother I'll be down in a moment.''**

**James nod his head closing the door leaving her in her thoughts.**

* * *

**''Mum!'' James called walking up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''Lily and Albus will be down in the minute. Can I do anything?''**

**''No dear. You're father has gone out to the busses to fetch me some weeds,'' she fixed his collar. ''You just stand there and look Handsome.''**

**''Uhh!'' Ginny and James turned their direction by the sound of Harry bringing to hand full of weeds panting.**

**''Ginny, sweetheart, Why is the reason we doing all of this?'' **

**''Because dear, it's Albus' girlfriend and,'' she tried to hold back her tears ''it's my baby and he's growing up into a young man.''**

**''Oh dad look what you did? You made Mum cry come here,'' he wrapped her in his embrace.**

**''God, these kids are going to be the death of me.''**

* * *

**Back up stairs, Lily had just finished the last touches of her hair. walking over to her dresser her eyes caught a glimpse of a moving photograph of her and Albus during his sixth year her fifth year. sitting by the fireplace in Lily's dorm room. It was Christmas as the time so they were the only ones there. Lily remembered that year clear as she began to have a attraction to Albus that was more than brother and sister. How Albus gave her those green eyes similar to her as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.**

**Lily snapped out of her thoughts walking to the door and turning the door knob. ''Well, Lily go out there and make them proud!'' Opening her door she could hear distant talking coming from Albus' room. It seems he was talking to his girlfriend Lily could tell by the dirty conversation they were having and it Lily felt she made vomit. taking a deep breath she tried to keep herself steady and walked through the door without knocking startling him.**

**''Lily? What-''**

**Lily said nothing just stared at him. **

**''Albus, Albus are you there?'' Lily looked down and saw his wand glowing at the tip.**

**''Yeah,Love I'm here. It just my sister. see you when you get here. I love you too.''**

**''I love you too.'' Lily replied closing his door. **

**''What do you want Lily?'' Albus asked, not trying to start a argument with her.**

**''What? I can't come to see what my brother is doing?'' **

**''Without knocking? I was having a private conversation.''**

**''Oh yeah, a private conversation with the whore.'' **

**''Don't call her that.''At her sentence Albus angry rose up from the bed staring her dead in the eyes. ''What's with you?'' running a hand through his hair. ''Don't you see I am already nervous as it is?'' **

**Lily looked at him carefully and raised her hand to gently caress his cheek. ''Yes, you are. You're warm like the sun.**

**Albus looked into her eyes seeing what she was referring to.''Lily, don't...''**

**''So soft...''**

**Albus removed her hand from his face. ''Don't start this again. I'm not doing this to you.''**

**''Oh,we haven't done this... in a while since you met the jezebel. Come on ten minutes. ''This time I'll be very quiet I promise...''**

**''No,'' Albus warned. ''I love you as a sister. Nothing more.''**

**''Five minutes?'' she lifted up her pink flower dress without hesitation pulling down her underwear. ''I'll give you a head start.''**

**Not wanting to tolerate with sister seductive behavior, she walked past her and made his way through the door.**

**''Do me a favor Sis, make yourself look more presentable and don't fucking embarrass me.'' **

**The last thing he heard as he closed the door was Lily throwing something against his door calling him a pussy.**

* * *

**Walking down the stairs, Albus straighten himself one last time before walking outside to meet his parents.**

**''Hello Mum,'' Dad he looked around at the beautiful decorated table. Oh, Mum you outdid yourself.**

**''Hey! I help a little,'' Harry replied.**

**Oh sorry, Dad thank you. Mum,'' it's lovely. he hugged his father and kissed his mother on the cheek.**

**''So Son, are you ready?'' Harry asked raising his eyebrows.**

**Albus took a deep breath. ''As I ever be.''**

**''Look who's here,'' James came out of the house with a petite red hair young woman. her parents who were wearing identical dress suites and young man who looked older than fourteen years.**

**''Albus,'' she said walking over to give him a kiss and a embrace. the family watched with wide smile as the two greet each other.**

**''Everyone, this is Melody Perkins. Her father Jim her mother Mary, and her younger brother Sam. These are my parents Harry and Ginny Potter, and my brother James Sirius**

**''Pleasure to meet you,'' Melody replied.**

**''Albus told us so much about you.''**

**''Hello, Jim Perkins,'' he introduced himself shaking his hand.**

**''Did you made it through all right?'' **

**''Yes, luckily the coal didn't dirty up my dress. It was fun. I never disapparted before.''**

**''Really,you never?'' James asked shocked by her words.**

**''No,'' Melody answered truthfully. ''we always travel by pokey she smiled.''**

**''Well, dinner's ready. I made special for this occasion If everyone could come this way...''**

**''James, where's you're sister?'' Harry asked.**

**''I don't know Dad, she should be coming down any moment...''**

* * *

**''So, Albus how did my daughter and you meet?'' Melody's mother asked the ravenhaired young man. as she sipped some tea.**

**''We met during Quidditch practice.'' Albus answered.''it was her house against mine...''**

**''James, go get your sister.'' Harry demanded.**

**At his response, James nodded himself and excuse himself from the table.**

**''Is everything alright, Mr. Potter,'' Jim asked.**

**''Yes everything's fine.'' James was just going to fetch my daughter.**

**''Albus' youngest sister. Melody told us about her. she said she was intelligent.''**

**''Like her mother. I was just concern about her whereabouts.'' **

**''Maybe she's a little shy.''**

**''Nonsence. Lily's never shy. She a people oriented person...''**

* * *

**''Lily?'' James asked knocking on his sister's bed room door. time to come out...before he could finished his sentence to door opens and James had the shock of his life at his sister.**

**''Oh Merlins bread...''**

* * *

**''Well, I know without a doubt,Melody and Lily will be good friends,'' Jim smiled. ''Your son is a strapping lad. you must be very proud.''**

**Harry nodded his head sipping his tea.**

**''What are you two privately conversaving about? Ginny asked curiously.''**

**Harry clear his throat nothing love. ''I think that Jim and I are going to be the best of friends,'' he smiled.**

* * *

**''James, get out of my way!''**

**''You're not going out there dress like that!''**

**''Like hell I will!'' in a fast move Lily dogged him before James had a chance to grab her falling to the floor. Running down the stairs and out the door everyone turned their heads and gasp at the sight before them. Lily was literally was a slutty mess. Her hair was done up in a messy bun she had more make up on her face than a clown, a tight white blouse that hugged her push up bra, a pink short skirt and white thigh highs which were held by gater strings. Just her appearance made Harry jump out of his seat.**

**''Lily! What the hell are you wearing-''**

**''Do you like it daddy? I saved it especially for this occasion, looking over his shoulder at Albus as he slowly turned a shade of red.**

**''Lily-'' James ran out but stopped as he realized he was too late.**

**''You didn't stop her?'' Harry asked though gritted teeth.**

**''She's fast...than me,father,'' He answered trying to catch his breath. ''I'll take care it-''**

**''No, I will. go out there and act natural. Come Lily, let have a little talk,'' grabbing her arms and pulling her inside.**

**James sit down running his hand through his hair he lopsided a smile to Jim,Mary and Melody and replied, ''my Sister, she's in one of her moods.''**

**''She get's good grades,''Ginny added. ''More tea?''**

* * *

**''What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make your brother look like a fool?''**

**''I spilled juice all over my dress earlier,'' she lied. ''I didn't have anything else to wear.''**

**And... you couldn't at least wear a pair of jeans? Or borrow one of your mother's dresses?''**

**''What's the big deal. It just a dinner. just some guest''**

**''It is a big deal. And those guest happens to be the parents of the girlfriend that your brother loves deeply.''**

**''She's not perfect. You don't know her.''**

**''From my point of view she is a remarkable young woman and your Mother and I adore her and her parents. And we like to see Albus happy. it will be the same way if it was James or you.''**

**Lily scoffed and folded her arms. ''Whatever. So what are we going to do about this?''**

**''Well, first of all you are going to change your clothes. We raise a proper young lady not a slut.''**

**Lily was shocked by his words. This whole day since she woke up she had been called embarrassing and a slut so she did the unthinkable. She walked past Harry, back outside sitting down in an empty chair beside Albus and Melody.**

**''Oh don't you two look so handsome,''she said.**

**''Lily, Ginny warned.**

**Harry came out of the house looking defected yet angry. Sitting down at the table staring directly at Lily.**

**''Um... everyone, this is my daughter, Lily Luna.''**

**''Pleasure to meet you all,'' Lily answered smiling widely ignoring the looks she was getting from them.**

**Harry cleared his throat. ''Lily was just on her way to change her clothes...'' **

**Lily rolled her eyes and signed.''Don't mind my father everyone. ''Like I said earlier I was Saving this outfit for a special occasion and besides he prefer that I should stay this way.''**

**''Harry...''Ginny began.**

**''No,no never. I would never say that.''**

**''He called me a slut.'' At that response, everyone went silent. That was enough to make all hell broke loose.**

**''That it!'' Harry raised off his chair grabbing her arm. ''I am tired of this behavior Lily-''**

**''Dad, wait,'' Albus stopping him in his tracks. I have something to say. Getting up from his chair he cleared his throat. ''This day, this special day, I wanted everything to be perfect, But I must apologize for my sister's behavior.''**

**''No, Albus, you don't have to be sorry...''**

**''No, Mum,'' Albus halted her. ''I want everyone to hear this. including Lily. Mr. and Mrs. Perkins, Sam Melody I'm sorry. And I hope that my sister's behavior did not destroy our relationship'' He turned to the beautiful redhead sitting next to him. ''you have no idea how much I love you. Taking her hand, she rose up from the chair now standing next to him, We had been planning this dinner ever since we left from school. I was looking forward for it to be special and you know what, it is.''**

**Lily looked disgusting just looking them holding hands.''Which is why I want to do this...''**

**Melody gave in a confused look. ''Do what Albus?''**

**''There is another surprise I wanted to asked you...'' they could hear the sound of rolling thunder and soon it would rain. ''I was waiting to tell you alone and since we have our lovely families here, he turned his direction to Lily before turned back to Melody getting down on one knee.**

**''Medlody perkins, You had been my light during the day my moon at night and the inspiration that will last me for the rest of my life. And I hope you feel the same. Will you marry me?''**

**Everyone was nearly gasping including Melody who was shocked by the question herself. Lily's world was crushing down as she heard those dreadful words...**

**''Yes! Yes! Albus I will!'' Jumping into his arms giving him a kiss on the lips. the world had felt like it had been sucked into space as Lily heard the applause clapping at the couple. ''Let's hear it from the bride and groom!'' Sam shouted jumping up and down. Just hearing those actual words her heart ache. She couldn't take it anymore around this excitement, so she ran off into the woods getting far away from the scene as possible.**

**''Lily!'' James called. before he could make a move, Albus stopped him.**

**''No,James, I'll talk to her.''**

**''Are you sure?'' Harry asked.**

**Albus nodded his head. ''I'll be back, and he ran off in search for his sister.''**

* * *

**Lily ran and ran until she couldn't anymore clutching to the nearest tree. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Albus had proposed to Melody. it was no joke this was real She couldn't help but wonder was that the REAL reason he nervous in the first place. She didn't want to think didn't want to see didn't want to feel. She spent the afternoon trying to make Albus looked like a fool but the in reality she had made a complete fool herself. It was over. Albus is gone and if she had a gun with bullets she would commit suicide right here. She slowly slump down on the dirty ground and begin to sob silently as she heard to roll of thunder and the rain began to fall.**

**''Lily! Where are you?!'' she heard Albus called out. looking left and right, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his broken sister sitting in the muddy ground sobbing softly. His heart began to ache at the sight. **

**''Lily-''**

**''Stay away from me Albus!'' Lily shouted trying to get away from him.**

**''Just stop and listen to me!''**

**In a swift move she kicked him in the knee casing him to fall backwards on the ground with a grunt.**

**''There's nothing to talk about! You already announced it. Don't you understand she's no good for you!''**

**''You don't know she's perfect for me! she don't teat me bad, Lily. I love her. and she loves me.''**

**''I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY HER!'' she screamed to the top of her lungs.**

**''Why! He shouted back. For fuck sake Lily!'' He walked up to her grabbing her arms. Tell me an answer ''DAMMIT! Why can't you be happy for me! why are you doing this to me?!''**

**Lily's mind went completely blink as she leaned in and furiously pressed her lips against his. Albus was shocked that he released his grip on her it was Lily's turn of control she released her lips and pushed Albus down on the ground climbing on top of him.**

**Looking at Albus in the eyes, she replied. ''I am doing this because this he moved her hand down his chest is what you did to me.''**

**''Lili-'' his voice trailed off as he felt Lily's hand as it reached down and grabbed his cock.**

**''Hm?'' she began surprised ''you'e hard as a rock.''**

**Albus was speechless as his sister began to move her hand around him. ''Lily, please,don't.''**

**''Don't she asked. what because you have another slut to pound into you don't want me to touch you?''**

**''It's wrong! I can't do this with you anymore! it was a mistake!''**

**''Mistake?! Well, you should have thought of that when you were touching me all those nights...''**

** Her words turned to mush as Albus felt a familiar tug in his stomach.''Oh...'' he moaned. **

**''See what I mean? You're still weak for me...''**

**He felt powerless laying there as his sister silently jerked him off. HE had made a commitment to melody and here he was at his sister's mercy. He cursed himself and believe that fully, he was going to burn in hell for...enjoying it. The pleasure grew and something began to wake in him craving for more. Without hesitation or less guilt he turned a Lily over onto her back climbing on top of her. Lily stared at Albus dead in those lust filled eyes and gasped as she felt him roughly trusted his member inside her, breaking her hymen. Albus didn't hesitate to stop hearing the shouts and whimpers falling from her mouth. He didn't care if he hurt her or not. All he care about was wanting a release pushing her body against the muddy ground he grunted as he pounded into her harder grunting with each thrust.**

**''Oh! Albus! yes!'' Lily replied as she wrapped her legs around him pushing him in deeper. The warm rain poured violently around them as she felt herself coming closer to the edge. With a cry, Lily announce her orgasm,her inner walls contracting around him. Fuck! albus screamed as he came filling her with his essence. pulling himself out of her he saw the seamen and blood pouring out from between her legs.**

**''You were a virgin,'' he breathed, sitting up on his knees his pants still behind his ankles.**

**Trying to catch her breath she replayed. ''Yes. I was saving myself for you. Sadly you didn't do the same for me.''**

**Albus watched with clouded eyes as she sobbed softly. Albus realized just how much Lily loved him and maybe just maybe he was in the fault for what he be told he hated himself for what he did. hated for hurting her. but he had no choice, they can never be together. Rubbing water out of his face, he stood up lifted up his pants and replied, ''I'm sorry.'' and he walked away without a second glance.**

**Lily layed there staring at the purple sky the rain subsided finally stopping. wiping her eyes, she suddenly find herself smiling thinking of the words and feeling the dull ache between her legs. Albus had taken her virginity. Wincing slightly as she took her hand she saw water, dirt and blood mixed between her fingers. Her heart grew and signed knowing that words that were fallen from his mouth were a no, she will not give up that easily. She will fight for Albus for the rest of her life if she had to, regardless he denies her.**

**Lily will never let him go.**

**End.**

* * *

**Well, Ta-da! Let me know what you think review!**


End file.
